Someday?
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: This is my version of what I think should have happened after Hermione left the Gryffindor Common Room when Lavender kissed Ron...


**Someday?**

_My very first fan-fic _:)

It was during her sixth year at Hogwarts…all seemed to be going well. Her grades were the best, Dumbledore and Harry were learning more and more about how to destroy Voldemort, and no one was standing in the way of her being with her crush. She truly thought that this year would be THE year to finally have everything she could ever hope for. Unfortunately, fate had other plans…

Hermione was in the common room with the rest of the Gryffindor's celebrating their victory against the Slytherins in the Quidditch game. Because it was Ron's first game, he couldn't help but bask in his glory. Hermione was happy for him...happy to see him happy. She had liked Ron for nearly as long as she could remember. That's why when Lavender Brown kissed Ron, she could not have been more heart broken.

Immediately, after Lavender threw herself on Ron, Hermione fled from the Gryffindor common room. She didn't want to be anywhere near Ron. She was absolutely furious. She thought that she had made it perfectly clear about her feelings towards him. Was this payback for her dating Viktor Krum in her fourth year? She didn't know…didn't care. Hermione was devastated.

"Hermione?" called Harry. (Apparently he had followed her after she left)

'Great' she thought. The last thing she wanted was for her best friend to see her acting so stupidly. Sure she was an emotional girl sometimes, but she didn't always like to be so public about it.

Harry walked into the room to see Hermione sitting on the ground practicing what looked like some sort of Charms spell. He also noticed that she was crying. He knew why of course. He always knew about Hermione's feelings towards Ron. I mean who didn't? That didn't mean that Harry himself was exactly okay with it…

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Harry sitting down next to his best friend.

"Yeah…I was just practicing," said Hermione pointing towards the birds floating above them.

Before Harry could comment, Hermione spoke again.

"What does it feel like Harry? To like someone who doesn't know you like them…to like someone who likes somebody else?"

Hermione had definitely gone to the right person for advice on this. Harry had liked someone who liked somebody else….someone who didn't know he liked them…

"Well," said Harry, it definitely isn't a great feeling."

"I kind of caught that" said Hermione being her witty self.

They both laughed… until Lavender and Ron practically busted into the room.

All of Hermione's anger came back in a flash. And before Harry or Ron could do or say anything Hermione sent the flock of birds toward Ron to attack him.

"Opugno!" shouted Hermione.

Scared and confused, Ron ran out of the room.

It wasn't even a minute later that Hermione burst into tears. Harry hated seeing his best friend like this. He cared about her a lot…in a way that was more than friendship. And as he was comforting her he couldn't help but think why such a smart and talented witch would fall for somebody so ignorant. Sure Ron was his other best friend but even he knew that Ron tended to be pretty daft.

Ten minutes later…

"Thanks Harry", said Hermione who was getting up to leave. "You're a great friend."

'Friend…' thought Harry… There was that word again. He didn't want to be just a friend to her. Not anymore…not after tonight. He didn't want to continually see her getting hurt by Ron. It was then that he decided to take a leap of courage (being a Gryffindor and all) and tell Hermione how he truly felt about her.

"Hermione wait," said Harry.

"What is it Harry?"

"Look, you're my best friend right?"

"Right…" said Hermione curiously.

"So that means I could tell you anything?"

"Harry, where is this going?" Hermione was beginning to get worried. She thought her little outburst tonight made Harry suddenly see her differently. She even thought he was going to tell her that they could no longer be friends because of what she did to Ron. I mean he was a lot closer to Ron than he was to her…or at least so she thought…

"Well there's something I've sort of been wanting to tell you for a while now…but I wasn't sure how…"

"Can you please just get to the point?" said Hermione. "I don't mean to be rude but your sort of worrying me here."

"Okay, okay sorry…." said Harry. He knew he didn't have much time left before Hermione really got angry with him.

"I like you" said Harry.

After what felt like forever Hermione said, "I umm…like you too Harry?" who was now really, really confused.

Surprised, Harry said "you do?"

"Well yeah, you are my best friend. Of course I would like you."

'No!' thought Harry. 'How could someone so smart be so oblivious to what I'm trying to say here? Was it even worth telling Hermione that he liked her at this point?' It was now or never…

"Hermione, that's not exactly what I meant."

"What do you- …oh." said Hermione. She didn't know what else to say for once. She hadn't ever looked at Harry in that way so she wasn't quite sure what to think. She was relieved that he wasn't ending their friendship…what he said was far from it actually… Which is why she was still sitting there completely shocked.

"Yeah…" said Harry. Suddenly he was beginning to think this wasn't such a great idea.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way…it's just-"

"It's not that Harry," said Hermione interrupting him. "It's just sudden. I mean for one thing I practically just got my heart ripped out by Ron..."

"Oh," said Harry. "That makes sense…I understand." He was trying not to show the hurt he was feeling inside... He had never put his feelings out for any girl before (with the exception of Cho of course). But he liked Hermione more than Cho… a lot more than Cho…

"But Harry," said Hermione clearly seeing through his mask. "That doesn't mean I couldn't feel the same about you someday."

"Are you just giving me false hope so I'll feel better?" He clearly was too upset to believe her.

So, instead of saying anything to prove him wrong Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry chastely on the lips.

"I wouldn't lie to you Harry."

Smiling Harry said "So… someday?"

"Someday" said Hermione taking Harry's hand.


End file.
